percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Justice and The Thief: Chapter 1
Camilla "Why won't you let me leave?" Camilla asked. "Because you are a valued member of the Legion and we require your skills." Xaro replied sternly. "So I'm forced to just supposed be someone who follows rules without question?" She hissed through her teeth. "Whoa there Bella." Pratt grabbed her by her shoulders to stop her from pouncing on the Legion's Leader. Bella, a stupid nickname given to her jokingly by the boy she cared the most about in the world. It came from the Italian Phrase, Mia Bella, meaning My Beauty. The rest of the Legion had gathered around to see the struggle between the two. She didn't dare to meet the eyes of any of them, instead she strained her eyes on her 'leader'. "That's enough Camilla." Xaro ordered. "Only my friends can call me Camilla." She tried to break free of Pratt's grip, but he was taller and stronger than her. "Camilla stop it." Pratt whispered to her. "Say you're sorry. You know what happens when Xaro gets mad. Stop acting like this." "No." Camilla replied to him. "Dawn..." Pratt sighed, letting her go. Camilla turned to Xaro, staring straight into his eyes. "I'm done with this." She gestured to the headquarters. "''All ''of this. Have fun with your merry band of men Robin Hood." She turned on her heels and headed out, not even bothering to take her belongings; not that she had much to take. Everything she needed to live and survive, she carried on her person. She shrugged her jacket back on and put on her beanie; the sun was up, which meant she needed to keep her skin covered since she was more prone to being sunburnt due to being a Child of Nyx. "Hey Dawn, wait up!" Pratt appeared out of the headquarters, like her Pratt always keep everything he needed on his person. "What are you doing here? Don't tell me you quit too." Pratt matched her pace and kept his grey eyes on her. "Wherever you go, I'll coming with." She had to stop the tears from spilling. "You Gallo." No matter how wrong she was or how hard-headed she could; he would always be by her side. Pratt smiled at her. "So Dawn, where are we headed?" Camilla remembered what some of the members of the Legion had told her, a Camp for teenagers like them. She wasn't a teen anymore, she hadn't been been one for about a year now, the thought that she had spent 2 years in that Legion was scary to her. Her italian accent had started to fade, slowly her english was getting now. So many things had changed about her in that two years. "Camp Half-Blood." She replied to her best friend. "That's where we're going and do me a favour." "Anything Dawn." "Don't call me Dawn anymore." Camilla felt part of herself being crushed and taken away. Dawn was the name she had chosen to take as a thief, she wasn't one anymore. She didn't want to move from place to place anymore. She didn't want to just survive anymore; she wanted to live. "Alright Bella." Pratt grinned. Camilla sighed and smiled up at him. "You stupid Gallo." "Back at you." Pratt returned her smile. Main Page [[Justice and The Thief: Chapter 2|Next Chapter--->]] For the stronger the Light; the thicker the shadows that fall. 08:34, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:FAS: After-story Category:Chapter Page